1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding a packaging film with registered marks to a working machine, such as a packaging machine which packs products in wraps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional film feeding apparatus having a main roll for feeding a first film to a packaging machine, when the first film on the main roll is consumed, the main roll must be exchanged for auxiliary roll and the latter must be reset. However, the exchange of the main roll for the auxiliary roll and the reset of the auxiliary roll are troublesome operations. In a known film feeding apparatus having a main roll of a first film and an auxiliary roll of a second film, the front end of the second film is manually connected to the terminal end of the first film. However, in connecting the first film to the second film, registered marks or patterns on the first and second films must be carefully registered with each other. Such registration operation is rather troublesome.
Furthermore, in the prior art as mentioned above, when the first film is exchanged for the second film, or when the second film is connected to the first film, the film feeding machine must be stopped, resulting in a decrease of a working efficiency of the packaging machine to which the film is fed, and in a decrease of a productivity. In addition to the foregoing, an operator must continuously watch the end of the first film and the charging of the second film in the feeding machine exclusively needs at least one operator.